A conventional handlebar shock absorbing assembly 80 is shown in FIG. 6 and generally includes a core 81 which is connected to the front fork (not shown) and an axial hole 811 is defined in the core 81. A bead sleeve 81 is mounted to the core 81 and includes beads 821 embedded in the wall of the bead sleeve 81. The driving tube 83 of a bicycle is mounted to the bead sleeve 81 and the bicycle handlebar (not shown) is connected to the top of the driving tube 83. An activation rod 831 is located in the driving tube 83 and an elongate member 832 is connected to a distal end of the activation rod 831, the elongate member 832 is shaped to be movably inserted into the axial hole 811 in the core 81. A spring 84 is received in the driving tube 83 and a lower end of the spring 84 is rested on the top of the bead sleeve 82. When the front fork is moved upward when ridding on a rugged road, the spring 84 is compressed so as to absorb shocks transferred from the road. The front fork together with the front wheel are driven when the driving tube 83 together with the handlebar turn.
A gap is defined between the elongate member 832 and the inner periphery of the axial hole 811 so that when the bicycle turns, the driving tube 83 and the core 81 do not rotate simultaneously. The gap also accelerates wearing between the core 81 and the elongate member 832.
The present invention intends to provide a handlebar shock absorbing assembly wherein the core and the driving tube are rotated simultaneously so that the control for turning of the bicycle is improved.